Miracle on Christmas eve
by Neko Claudia
Summary: Tan solo a dos días de vísperas de navidad, el pequeño Iori Yagami pensaba que sería otra triste y solitaria navidad, pero sin imaginárselo, se cruzará con otros dos niños que por cosas del destino harán esa noche, una noche especial.


***Miracle on Christmas eve***

 _~The three Little wishes~_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes presentados pertenecen al mundo de _SNK_ , a única excepción de " _Claudia_ " que es _OC_ de mi creación.

*Este Fanfic forma parte del **Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.**

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste, es mi primer _One-Shot_ , y lo que escribo así "bien hecho".

* * *

Diciembre, a dos días de vísperas de navidad, el ambiente ya se percibía en todos lados, la blanca y suave nieve cubría por completo la ciudad, las personas compraban regalos y comida para esa noche especial, muchos niños alegres contando los días y horas restantes en sus casas, y en una de esas tantas casas, estaba él, el pequeño Iori Yagami.

Un niño huérfano, pelirrojo como la sangre, que de una u otra forma se las había arreglado para vivir solo en la casa que su padre le dejo al fallecer, hace un par de años para estas mismas fechas, desde ahí quedó completamente solo y destrozado, ya que no tenía otros familiares ni pudo conocer a su madre porque esta falleció cuando él nació. Así que no tenía otra opcion que trabajar de ayudante en tienditas por temporadas para así ganar dinero y poder subsistir.

Un pequeño niño que para su corta edad ya estaba lleno de misterios y sabía perfectamente lo dura que podía llegar a ser la vida, pero ahí estaba él, sofocado por el ambiente, como era de esperarse no le gustaba la navidad, y las razones parecían ser obvias.

De pronto escuchó que tocaban su puerta, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién tocaría su puerta? salió a abrir, una pequeña niña lo miraba sonriente con una bolsa algo grande en sus manos, era Clau, una chica de ojos pardos, cabello castaño y que poseía rasgos de gato, orejas y cola para ser precisos, esta pequeña vivía en un orfanato a unas cuadras y Iori la había visto un par de veces antes, él alzó una ceja mirándola, entonces ella habló.

-¡Hola! Soy Clau, estoy vendiendo comida para recaudar dinero para el orfanato, ¿Te gustaría comprar algo? -preguntó tímidamente mirándolo con ilusión.

-¿Qué comida vendes?

-Hmm, cosas dulces, galletitas de jengibre... pan de pascua, eso es lo que traigo en la bolsa por ahora -le respondió amablemente.

El pequeño miró la bolsa sin mucho interés, sin embargo un pequeño rugido en su estomago le indicaba que la mejor elección era comprar, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de salir por algo de comida.

-Esta bien, quiero... espera.

Fue en busca de algo de dinero, la pequeña entró un poco mirando a su alrededor, el lugar estaba algo oscuro y mal cuidado, solo había una ventana con las cortinas abiertas, era una casa pequeña pero suficiente para alguien que ahora vivía solo, luego de unos segundos volvió.

-¿Qué vas a querer?

-Quiero galletas.

-Bueno, las vendo por bolsitas ¿Quieres una?

-Si, dámela.

-Toma... mira estas tienen forma de gatito, paquete especial -le dijo riendo.

Iori recibió la bolsita y le pagó el dinero correspondiente, mirando con curiosidad las galletitas, galletas gatunas, que de navidad no tenían mucho que ver pero eran bastante simpáticas y de colores variados.

-Yo ayude a hacer esas, ¡Espero que te gusten! Podría hacer unas con las figuritas que quieras y traértelas mañana, hacemos pedidos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo de qué?

-Animalitos, estrellas, flores... ah, es cierto, cosas con temática de navidad, pinos, hombrecitos, como el resto de la bolsa -dijo indicándola- aunque me gusta hacer gatitos -agregó.

-Hmm, bueno pero no se de que, solo tráeme mañana también de lo que sea.

-Podría ser, ¿Galletas de luna? -preguntó indicando el colgante que el pequeño traía en su cuello.

-Claro.

-¡Bueno! me caíste bien, por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

-Iori -dijo desviando la mirada.

La pequeña le sonrió, agregando "Un gusto" y se quedo mirándolo, el no entendía mucho, la encontraba algo rara pero no le desagradaba, quizás podrían llevarse bien, sacó una de sus galletas y se la comió, Clau lo miraba sonriendo y luego dijo que ya tenia que irse, se despidió y al darse cuenta que ya era algo tarde decidió volver al orfanato.

No muy lejos de la casa del pequeño Iori vivía otro niño un año mayor que él, y muy opuesto en todo sentido, alegre y con una familia que lo quería, de temperamento cálido, hablamos del pequeño Kyo Kusanagi, un pequeño moreno de cabello castaño y ojos color cacao, uno de los tantos niños que esperaba con ansias la fecha.

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Kusanagi, el joven Kyo se levantó algo perezoso. Al rato escuchó la puerta, visita seguramente. Sintió que su madre fue a abrir, la señora Shizuka Kusanagi, él se asomó para ver quien era y vio a la pequeña Clau intentando hacer la que seria su primera venta del día, la madre del moreno la miraba encantada, incluso la hizo pasar amablemente, esta accedió y paso por el lado de Kyo, el que trataba sorprenderla con su presencia, pero esta pasó desapercibida.

La pequeña pasó a la sala principal en donde le ofrecieron chocolate caliente, ahí recién se dio cuenta de que Kyo la miraba, este se le acercó y entablaron una conversación fácilmente, al parecer el castaño había hecho una nueva amiga. La señora Kusanagi al estar enternecida decidió comprarle toda la mercancía a la pequeña, esta quedo sorprendida y con gran entusiasmo vendió todo, pensó inmediatamente en que los del orfanato estarían orgullosos, se despidió muy contenta y se fue con su paga feliz de la vida.

A la noche se acordó del pedido especial del pequeño Iori, eso la mantuvo desvelada, se le olvidó por completo, había vendido todo en la casa de Kyo, incluso ese pedido especial que hizo con cariño, apenas pudo dormir muy preocupada, ¿Qué pensaría él ahora de ella? le preocupaba el hecho de que Iori se decepcionara.

Ocho de la mañana en punto, amaneció nevando y hacia frio afuera, el joven Kyo apenas pudo dormir por la emoción, no se podía imaginar cuantos regalos abriría a la noche, el ambiente de navidad estaba muy presente en su casa y él era el encargado de poner la estrella en el árbol cada año, así que muy animado se vistió colocándose el atuendo especial que tenía preparado para ese día, el que consistía en una una remera negra, pantalones blancos como sus botas, y el infaltable abrigo rojo con tela suave como algodón, blanca en las mangas y cuello, pero este abrigo era distinto a los demás, en su espalda se dibujaba un dorado sol, y para terminar su tenida cogió una bufanda con líneas rojas intercaladas del blanco, y así salió a hacer unas últimas compras con su madre.

Horas después de almuerzo, el joven Yagami se dirigía a su casa después de haber ido a comprar algo para comer, los copos de nieve pegaban suavemente en su ropa, vestía un chaleco verde con algunos detalles amarillos y unos jeans, esto acompañado de unos zapatos marrón, serio como siempre, vio a Clau que venia caminando preocupada con sus dos tiernas coletas, ella lucía un vestido rojo y unas botitas marrón con pompones, al verlo se inmovilizó, y él la miro sin expresión alguna mientras abría la puerta de su casa, la felina sonrió estúpidamente y lo saludo con la mano desde lejos nerviosa, Yagami se intentó acercar pero esta se puso tan nerviosa que salió corriendo, entonces él decidió seguirla emprendiendo una carrera por la blanca nieve.

-¡Hey! -le gritó el pelirrojo que poco y nada entendía.

Pero la chica solo siguió corriendo muy apenada, cuando de pronto por mirar hacia atrás choco con alguien, alguien más alto que ella, sintió como las manos de esa persona la sujetaban y la alzaban poniéndola a la altura de su cara, era la señora Kusanagi que ya había regresado de las compras e iba de vuelta a casa con su hijo.

El pequeño Kyo se quedó mirando a Iori, y este a él, antes se habían visto de lejos solamente un par de veces, era primera vez que se veían frente a frente. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose seriamente sin entender, algo andaba mal y no sabían que podía ser, Iori sentía algo muy raro al verlo, le hervía la sangre, su sola presencia le caía mal por una u otra extraña razón, ¿Qué podría ser? Se sintió perdido por un momento, mirándolo fijamente, Iori se perdía en sus pensamientos intentando descifrar que andaba mal, ¿Por qué sentía eso?, muy perdido y sin saber como reaccionar, de pronto sintió que ya no estaba solo, alguien o algo estuvo siempre con él y ahora estaba despertando, pero esa compañía le era desagradable, el ambiente se puso algo raro y denso para él, una voz le susurraba algo inentendible, pero esa voz sonaba como el mismo, ¿Quién era él realmente?

-...Hola -lo saludó el moreno extendiendo su mano.

Iori volvió en sí, mirando aquella mano que quedo extendida sin respuesta, solo le respondió un seco "Hola", entonces la madre de Kyo invitó a Clau a pasar la navidad con ellos, esta acepto pero con una condición, mientras se bajaba de sus brazos le dijo que también invitara a su amigo, refiriéndose así a Iori, al cual abrazó. La señora los miro enternecida y como era de esperarse accedió, no sin antes preguntarle al pequeño pelirrojo como se llamaba, este le respondió y ella quedo algo extrañada.

-¿Yagami?

-Si...

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros también?

-Ah, no yo no...

-¿Qué pasa Iori? -preguntó Clau mirándolo.

-Yo, uhm, ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¡A-adiós! -Dijo marchándose a toda prisa.

Quedaron algo extrañados pero nada podían hacer, aunque Clau quedó algo preocupada al saber que Iori estaría solo.

Entró a la casa de los Kusanagis junto con Kyo mirando a su alrededor las hermosas decoraciones y el gran árbol de navidad en un rincón, con varios regalos a sus pies hermosamente envueltos en coloridos papeles, quedo maravillada, nunca antes había visto algo así. Se le ofrecieron galletas y comió junto a Kyo mientras conversaban y jugaban en el transcurso de la tarde hasta llegar la noche.

De pronto visitas empezaban a llegar, visitas que venían a saludar y se iban, algunos familiares de Kyo, entre ellos una visita especial, dos de los primos de Kyo, el pequeño fue a saludarlos muy entusiasmado mientras Clau los miraba de lejos. Bastó ese momento en que sentía que necesitaba algo más de espacio para salir, no estaba muy acostumbrada a muchas personas y era algo tímida.

Una cuadra más lejos sentado en la nieve abrazando sus piernas estaba Iori observando el cielo que ya a esas horas de la noche estaba despejado, con una mirada fija sin mucha expresión, pero una tristeza se veía reflejada en sus ojos, intentando encontrarse así mismo, con muchas dudas que quizás nadie podría responder, pero aprendería a convivir con eso en la que sería otra solitaria navidad para él... Cerró sus ojos y sintió unos pasos de alguien acercarse por detrás, era Clau quien venía, se sentó a su lado mirándolo, le ofreció algo de pan de pascua que traía, este lo aceptó en silencio.

-Disculpa lo de hace un rato...yo no pude cumplir con tu pedido y, pues me sentí mal.

-No importa...

No mucho después se escucharon otros pasos provenientes de la misma dirección, Iori ya sabía de quien se trataba, era Kyo que seguía las huellas de Clau corriendo, al verlos se detuvo y camino lo que restaba, la había visto salir antes por la ventana y decidió seguirla.

-¡Kyo! -exclamó Clau sonriendo.

-Aquí estabas, oh, hola de nuevo Iori.

-Hola...Ky-o.

Kyo se sentó al lado de Clau, se quedaron los tres silenciosos mirando el paisaje, luego a Kyo se le ocurrió una idea después de bostezar para pasar el tiempo, por lo que se levantó y tomó un poco de nieve.

-¡Guerra de nieve! Jaja -propuso formando una bolita de nieve y tirándosela a Clau.

-¡Oye!

La pequeña hizo lo mismo formando otra pequeña bolita y lanzándosela en la cara sin querer, así se lanzaron varias mutuamente, pero se detuvieron al ver que Iori no participaba, por lo que la chica se acercó algo preocupada.

-¿Que pasa Iori? ¿No juegas? -preguntó.

-No tengo ganas.

Susurró sin mucho animo, ella lo miró algo triste y tomo algo de nieve echándosela en la ropa, aplastando su mano contra su pecho, como un tortazo. "Mira es divertido, ¡Anda!"

Pero el pequeño no tenía muchas ganas, sin embargo de la nada a gran fuerza venía hacia él una esférica bola que chocó por detrás en su nuca, y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba él, el castaño preparando otro proyectil para el pelirrojo entre sus manos, cuando la bola estaba perfecta la empezó a lanzar hacia arriba para atraparla con su mano varias veces.

-¿Qué pasa Yagami? ¿No juegas?

Y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, tomando impulso le lanzó la segunda bola esperando que le impactara, pero esto no sucedió, Iori se había levantado y con su mano detuvo la bola.

-¡Aquí estoy Kusanagi! -le exclamo devolviéndole la bola con el doble de fuerza.

Y eso fue lo que inicio la guerra, el sentimiento de competencia y de rivalidad también,¿Por qué no? después de todo se caían mal. Todos contra todos, blancas bolas iban y venían, sobre todo a Kyo y Iori, que combatían seriamente pero se divertían como los niños que eran, igual Clau, pero ella se lo tomaba mas a la ligera, escapando de las bolas y recogiendo las del piso que aun tenían forma, ya que a ella se le solían desarmar, construyeron pequeños fuertes y así estuvieron un buen rato jugando, hasta que salieron al campo de batalla en el centro los tres, y cuando ya estaban cerca se desplomaron cansados y agotados en el suelo riendo.

Se calmaron y descansaron, ya eran las 12 de la noche y ellos seguían afuera, mientras otros tantos niños ya daban inicio a la tradición de abrir los regalos, pero ellos estaban mirando el cielo de espaldas muy a gusto, se veían las estrellas claramente y la hermosa y brillante luna, una estrella fugaz pasó.

-¡Mira! ¡Pide un deseo Iori! -le sugirió la chica.

-¿Un deseo?

-¡Si! Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo, pero no tienes que decirlo o no se cumplirá.

Cerraron los ojos y pidieron un deseo, y como si la nieve fuera de algodón el pequeño Kyo se empezó a hundir en ella unos centímetros, derritiendo una pequeña parte como si su cuerpo estuviese muy cálido, estaban exhaustos. Clau lo miró y no pudo aguantar la risa, luego hizo un conocido angelito en la nieve y rato después ya los tres se durmieron de lo cansados que estaban.

Iori fue el primero en abrir los ojos, vio el gran árbol de navidad con luces de todos colores y sintió un delicioso olor a comida, bostezo y restregó sus ojos, apoyado en el estaba Clau, y apoyado en Clau estaba Kyo, los tres sobre un sofá tapados con una manta, se levantó con algo de cuidado pero fue en vano, igual los paso a botar, Clau despertó y Kyo siguió durmiendo como un tronco, pero ahí lo dejaron tirado en el suelo como un animal. Hasta que su propia madre lo despertó para llevarlos a todos a cenar, ella misma que los encontró en la nieve y decidió llevarlos a casa, y así fue, cenaron muy a gusto, terminaron y fueron al sofá a jugar un rato, Kyo los dejo un momento y luego volvió tímidamente escondiendo algo detrás de él.

-Hola Kyo, ¿Jugamos a la familia? -preguntó Clau.

-¡Claro!...pero primero, ¡Me gustaría que recibieras esto! -exclamo extendiéndole una caja.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mi? pero...

La pequeña lo miro sorprendida e ilusionada, al principio se negó diciendo que no podía aceptar tal cosa, pero el moreno la obligo a recibir la caja mientras Iori solo miraba, cuando ella abría su regalo Kyo le paso un paquete a Iori sin siquiera ofrecérselo, se lo dejo sobre sus piernas sin más.

-¿Sabes? al principio creía que eras raro y me caías algo mal pero quizás pueda cambiar de parecer, para ti.

-...¿Un regalo?

El pelirrojo miraba el paquete, un verde envoltorio de regalo con una cinta roja en forma de rosa, se notaba algo blando y un poco pesado, ¿que sería? Jamás había recibido un regalo del que tuviera recuerdos, mucho menos para navidad... la curiosidad lo termino matando y sin dudar abrió el paquete con cuidado sin romperlo, un hermoso abrigo rojo con capucha era el misterioso contenido, más largo que el de Kyo pero de diseño similar, era justo de su talla. Sus ojos brillaron y se lo probó sin pensarlo, le quedo como anillo al dedo.

-Supuse que se te vería bien, me quedaba un poco grande y no me gustan las capuchas, son como misteriosas y algo emo...así como tú -le dijo Kyo.

-...Gracias... -susurro iori.

-¡Que bien te ves Iori! ¡Muchas gracias Kyo! -exclamó la chica estrenando un curioso gorro de gato y un simpático peluche.

-Por nada, mi mamá los eligió para ti.

-¡Abrazo grupal! -dijo ella y abrazo a ambos.

Y así se la pasaron, una navidad diferente pero muy especial, con nuevos amigos, si, amigos, Iori ya se hacia a la idea, el pequeño y solitario niño huérfano tenia otras personitas con quien contar, personitas que esa noche hicieron una noche que seria inolvidable para el.

* * *

-¡Yo seré el papá!

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser el hijo!

-¿Y si son los dos el papá? -preguntó la chica mirándolos luego de haber organizado el juego de la familia.

-¿Pero entonces quién sera el hijo? Anda, Iori es un año menor que yo, ¡Que él sea el hijo entonces!

-¡Entonces yo no juego! -manifestó el pelirrojo.

-Y que tal si... ¿Yo soy la hija?

-¿Y la mamá? -preguntó el moreno.

-Que Kyo sea el papá y Iori la mamá, ¡Y así se van turnando e intercambiando el papel entre ustedes!

-¿¡QUÉ?! -exclamaron los dos al unisono.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Fin! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.


End file.
